Farewell
by IRead2MuchManga99
Summary: The Jonin of Konoha gather together to say farewell to a friend.


**Even though this isn't a songfic, I advise playing "The Lost Boy" by Greg Holden when you read it.**

* * *

This was an old tradition. The private farewell to a Konoha Jonin by their comrades.

The bar they frequented had been closed for the day, giving them a place to host Asuma's memorial. Nowhere else felt right truly. This was the place where they came after every mission, strengthening their friendship over drinks and stories. Now the usual light atmosphere was replaced with a somber one. The drapes had been pulled close and were replaced with black ones. The Jonin inside weren't laughing or joking this time. All of them in small groups as they remembered their fallen friend.

Anko hovered around Kurenai, giving her friend a shoulder to cry on when the emotions overwhelmed her. Usually only full fledged Jonin were allowed but Anko would be one before the week was out, Shikaku had put her name up and the majority of the had approved of her promotion in the vote. It had been the last one Asuma had cast his ballot in. He didn't think they would force her to go through an exam. She had already proven herself.

"To Asuma!" someone shouted a toast and they drank from their cups. Some were deeper in them then others but no one was drunk yet. They wouldn't risk dishonoring their late comrade like that.

Shikaku stood on the bar, all of their eyes going to him without needing any direction.

"It's time to say goodbye." it was all he spoke, his eyes focusing on Asuma's face before he jumped down from the bar and stepped back.

Kurenai was the first to approach the coffin, She whispered something in Anko's ear and stepped forward without her friend by her side. She stared down at her beloved's face one final time before she placed a scroll in Asuma's coffin, placing a kiss on his forehead before she rose back up. The sobs starting the moment she turned away. Anko being quicker than either Gai or Kakashi in supporting her, leading her away from the coffin of the man she had loved and would've spent the rest of her life with if he hadn't been taken from them all.

Ebisu stepped forward next and placed a pair of sunglasses in the coffin. They were personalized for Asuma with the twelve guardian ninja symbol on the frame along with smoke and the Sarutobi Clan symbol. He raised his own and they saw his red eyes from crying. He bowed his head in a prayer and stepped away.

Next came Genma, lacking his usual senbon, and the Hokage Guard Platoon, placing a Flying Thunder God kunai on the coffin, the seal replaced with Asuma's name. They prayed over his body and stepped away.

Now it was Yamato's turn. He placed his hands on the side of the coffin and they all could see a simple message appear on the inside of it. 'Farewell Asuma, you'll never be forgotten.' He stepped away after saying a quick prayer.

Shizune stepped forward next. She bowed her head and silently prayed over the corpse before she placed a box of cigarettes inside the coffin, laying the box on his chest.

"God I always thought these would be the ones to do you in after you kept smoking them even when you had all the grey hair your father did." she let out a humorless laugh. "I've never been so mad that I was wrong." she stepped back into the crowd then.

Next came Neji. This was his first funeral, having become a Jonin only a few months prior. He looked hesitant as he stepped forward. Glancing at the assembled Jonin whose eyes followed the short walk he took to the casket. Gai was by his side then, steering his student forward.

Neji's shoulder's slightly relaxed at that. He stepped forward with more confidence then. Stopping at the coffin and bowing his head in a prayer. He pulled an old and chipped kunai from his sleeves then. Gently he set it down next to Asuma, his hands shaking as they neared the corpse of the fallen shinobi.

"Thank you." was all he said before he turned and walked away, a sleeve coming up to wipe his eyes.

Gai was next then. With a move of his leg a pair of nunchucks were in his hands. The black metal looked recently polished as he held them in his hands.

"Goodbye old friend." he spoke as he gently laid the nunchuck's next to Neji's kunai. "I feel the winds of the fall as the spring ends. It simply isn't the same now that you're gone."

The Jonin continued paying their respects. All of them approaching the coffin to say a prayer and then leaving something in it. Soon all of them had gone except for two.

Shikaku stepped forward next. Placing Asuma's Jonin promotion certificate on his flak jacket. His hand lingering on his chest as he said a prayer and his goodbyes.

Finally it was Kakashi's turn. He was always last when he did these. All eyes were on him as he stepped forward, his ever present mask lowered. He gazed down at the still face of his friend and raised a gloved hand to his forehead, gripping the forehead protector. He closed his eyes and quietly said an old prayer he knew. Opening them he took one last look at one of his oldest friends.

"We'll miss you Asuma." his other hand grabbed a black book from his back pocket and placed it near Asuma's head before pulling the headband down and over his eyes. He stepped back then, pulling his mask back up before nodding to those on either side of him. They placed the lid on the coffin, getting last looks at the face of their friend and 6 of them placed the coffin on their shoulders. Kakashi, Gai, and Yamato on one side and then Shikaku, Genma, and Aoba on the other. The crowd parted as they slowly walked through. Someone raised their glass and the others silently copied them. Waiting until after the coffin had passed to down their drink. They slowly formed a train following the coffin. Kurenai and Anko at the head as the soon to be Jonin wiped away her own tears as her friend cried more and more.

They neared the plot and gently lowered the coffin inside it. They formed a lose circle around it as several of them filled the whole. Slowly they drifted away after Asuma's grave was filled. Soon only Gai and Kakashi remained. A tradition between only the two of them. No words were said for several minutes as they stared at the grave of their friend, letting the memories and emotions of his passing wash over them freely.

"Hidan and Kakuzu." Gai's voice was low and dangerous as he said it, the hate and anger he felt now being released.

"I hear Shikamaru wants to be the one to take them out." Kakashi spoke. His eye staring at the tombstone.

"Go with them. If they can't do it then you and I will take care of them."

"I'll get him justice Gai."

"Don't let his students fall during it. He would hate that."

"I'll protect them." Kakashi promised to both Gai and his fallen friend.

Gai nodded at Kakashi and both left the grave of their fallen brother. The tradition of killing those who killed their fellow Jonin had just begun.

* * *

 **This was inspired by Opie's funeral from Sons of Anarchy. That scene still gets me every time I see it. Hope you enjoyed it and any feedback would be awesome.**


End file.
